Serendipity: Of Love and Other Disasters
by finnickodamn
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up, and Jacob and Renesmee start to realize their true feelings for eachother. Plus, Nahuel's back, there's a surprise for Leah and Rosalie, and Seth might just imprint. But things are not all that they seem . . .
1. Surprise Call

**Hi, i'm Laura, and this is my first story for twilight. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, definitely don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><em>There was once a legend long ago, that spoke of a sole person, of both vampire and human blood, that would roam the earth, searching for his soulmate, in the form of a bronze beauty with reddish-brown curls and chocolate-brown eyes and shell-pink lips. The only other one of his kind.<br>__Legend has it he saved her and her family from a tragic fate when she was just an infant, but would return six years later to take her as his, in the belief that she was his destiny._

_But there was a forgotten piece of the story - the fact that she'd already be claimed by a handsome werewolf._

Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen woke up in her best friend Jacob Black's arms. It had been a habit ever since she was a mere toddler, climbing into his bed at night to seek warmth in the heat of her werewolf friend's body. She always slept more deeply snuggled against him. But she'd never felt uncomfortable about it until now.

She remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother just the day before:

_"Renesmee, you really should stop doing that." Bella'd said, with a sigh._

_"Doing what?" Renesmee had replied defensively._

_Bella had looked her daughter in the eye. "Going into Jacob's bed at night."_

_"I don't go into his bed _every _night."_

_"I know, but-" She chose her words carefully. "We think you're getting a bit too old be sleeping on Jacob's bed with him."_

_"Who thinks that?" _

_"Me, your father, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, everyone."_

_"Does Jacob think so?"_

_The question had stopped Bella in her tracks._

_"I don't know. But he doesn't seem too happy about it, according to your father." She'd watched the hurt creep into her daughter's eyes. Renesmee'd quickly turned away._

_"Fine - I'll not anymore."_

But now, looking at Jacob's perfectly toned chest, Renesmee realized she'd unconsciously slipped into Jacob's bed - again.

Knowing she must not be discovered, Renesmee quickly got up. The movement made her accidentally brush against Jacob, and he stirred in his sleep. Renesmee froze as Jacob opened his eyes.

"Nessie?" He blinked. He involuntarily pulled her closer to him, then, realizing what he was doing, pushed her away. "What are you doing here?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked it when I sleep in your bed with you. At least, you used to. I'm still your little Nessie, aren't I?"

Jacob looked at her - really looked this time. It was a shock to discover his Nessie was no longer a little girl anymore. And she was only dressed in a tight tank top and boxer shorts.

He swallowed.

"No. You're not."

He'd always looked at her like a devoted big brother or eternal friend, but now . . . He turned away from her, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. "Nessie, go."

Renesmee watched Jacob, realizing that something had changed. The way he'd looked at her . . .

She found herself studying him - his ink-black locks, russet skin, broad chest . . .

Jacob turned back to her. She found herself staring into his warm liquid brown eyes.

Jacob found himself staring into her bottomless chocolate brown eyes. "Nessie!" he growled, struggling for control. "Go!"

Nessie's big doe eyes widened, making her look even more soft and innocent. It was all Jake could do to tear himself away. "But, Jake, I –"

He wouldn't – couldn't meet her eye. "Nessie, just go, please."

Her face fell, and Jacob felt a sharp pain deep within his gut. "Okay." she said quietly. She rose and left the room, tangled curls bouncing.

Jacob watched her go, then swore under his breath and fell back onto the pillows with a groan.

A moment later Rosalie thundered into his room in fast fury.

"What did you do to my niece?" She demanded fiercely.

Jake had to hand it to her – she could be pretty unsettling if she wanted to be. Nevertheless, he eyed her furious face composedly then calmly retorted,

"Hey, Blondie. Didn't know that was the new certified Blonde way of saying hello."

"Shut your snout or I'll muzzle you. Now what did you do to my niece? If you hurt her in anyway, I swear I'll pound your face in -"

Jacob put his palms up in mock surrender. "I didn't do anything to hurt her, I swear. I'd _never _do anything to hurt her. You _know _that." He looked off into the distance. "Hurting her would be like hurting my own soul." He said quietly.

"Well, what _happened_?" Rose snapped. "She looks a mess."

"Ness climbed into my bed again last night."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she hesitantly sat on the edge of his bed. She'd never been a fan of imprinting. "Did you . . .?"

"No! God! She's only six years old!"

"Yeah, but physically she's fifteen."

Jake groaned. "Don't remind me." Meeting Rosalie's scowl, he continued. "Besides, she doesn't even think of me that way."

"Yet." Rosalie huffed.

"To her, we're just best friends with a thick strong bond. That's all. And that's all we're going to be . . . until she feels differently."

"Hopefully, never." Rosalie shuddered. She rose. "Just remember to keep your filthy paws off her." And with that, she rose and glided gracefully out of the bedroom.

Jacob threw a pillow at her retreating back.

* * *

><p>Later that day, an old friend called the Cullen house from South America . . .<p>

"Hey, Zafrina."

"Hey, Bella! How's it going?"

"Everything's fine. How's the weather?"

"Fine, perfectly fine."

"And . . . how's a certain friend of ours?"

"He's good." Pause. "But he wants to see her again."

Longer pause.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Bella twiddled the kitchen phone's cord around her finger. "She's just discovering she has feelings for Jacob."

"So? He deserves to get to see her, and you know that."

"I know." She leaned against the kitchen counter. "I just don't think it's a good time, that's all. He can't just show up out of the blue. We're not even sure she still remembers him."

"Nonsense. Of course she still remembers him. He saved her life! And I think you owe him at least a little gratitude."

Bella sighed. "Fine. When's he coming?"

"Today. He's already heading for the airport. And he's enrolled at Renesmee's school. He'll start tomorrow."

"WHAT? You didn't even consult us!"

"Uh, sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "Um, got to go!"

She hung up.

Bella swore.

"She hung up on me." She said incredulously. "She hung up . . . on me!"

It was at that exact moment that Alice entered the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked casually.

"It's that friend of yours - Zafrina! She just called to inform me that _he's _coming and he's enrolled in Renesmee's school, and he's starting tomorrow!"

"Uh-oh."

"Exactly! What are we going to do? What are we going to tell Renesmee and Jacob and Edward and the rest? And how is Renesmee going to react?"

"Relax, Bella!" Alice said. "_I'll_ go tell Renesmee."

* * *

><p>And so that was how Alice found herself knocking on Renesmee's oak wooden door that cold winter evening, wondering desperately how to tell her niece that her rescuer from long ago was suddenly coming over to see her.<p>

"Come in." A soft voice called from within.

Alice entered the large lavender bedroom to discover Renesmee sitting at her reading table reading a literature book.

"What's up, Ness?" she said companionably. She sat down on a plush window seat. "What's that you're reading?"

"Oh, it's just Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." In actuality Renesmee had been trying to forget about that morning and the prickliness between her and Jacob. But Aunt Alice didn't have to know that. "It's for my English Literature class at school." She blushed slightly. "It's quite interesting, really."

"Well, put the book away, cuz I've got something even more interesting to tell you!" Alice replied impatiently.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. That was _sooo _Aunt Alice. "What is it?"

Alice smiled. "Do you remember Nahuel?"

Renesmee recalled an encounter with the Volturi years ago. "Of course! He was the person who saved me – us - from the Volturi."

"Yeah, but he was no _ordinary _person. He's half vampire, half human, like you."

"Really?" Renesmee sat up excitedly in her seat. Then her eyes narrowed. "How come nobody ever told me that about him?"

Her aunt shrugged dismissively. "He didn't keep in touch. "Her eyes brightened. "Until now!"

"_What? _Seriously?" Try as she might, Nessie couldn't hide the light in her eyes or keep the glee out of her voice. She was genuinely interested now.

"Uh-huh. And he's joined your school, too. He starts tomorrow."

"Just to see me?" Nessie said incredulously. "But – will he know it's me when he sees me?"

The corners of Alice's lips turned up mysteriously. "Trust me, I think he will."

Unfortunately, that just made Nessie more dumbfounded than ever. Still . . .

Nessie placed a hand on her aunt's arm and showed her a vision of Jacob. "What about Jake? Does he know about Nahuel?"

Her aunt looked shifty. "No, he doesn't, but don't tell him just yet, okay? He doesn't like Nahuel very much."

Her brows furrowed. "Why not? He saved my life."

"It's complicated." Alice got up and kissed her niece on the forehead. "Have a good night. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry," Ness lied. "I won't."

After Alice left the room, Nessie shut the book with a sigh. Still mulling over the events of that morning, she went to bed wondering what was happening between her and Jacob, who'd always been her comrade-in-arms and faithful friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the idea of Jake and Nessie, so i'm going to build a multi-chapter fic on it.<strong>

**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Shocking News

**Okay, so this is Chapter 2 as promised. Both Jake and Nessie are in for a big surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I _DO _own my character Bridgit Sanders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Shocking News<span>

On Monday morning, Renesmee searched the big Cullen house for Jacob. He always drove her to school, but for some reason, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's Jake?" She asked her father.

"Oh, he had to go back to La Push last night," Edward replied, not quite meeting her eyes. "Pack obligations, and all."

"Oh." _And he didn't tell me?_

Seeing the dejected look on her face, Edward offered, "You want me to drive you to school today instead?"

"No thanks." Renesmee shook her head. "I'll call Bridgit to come pick me up."

Bridget Sanders was Renesmee's best friend. She was a spunky Native American with a love for sports, a taste for style and an air of charisma. She was an all-rounder on several sports teams, on the honor roll, in the school choir, majorly in every social event, and was the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper.

Bridgit loved trying out different styles and exploring different personas, so Renesmee wasn't surprised when her best friend halted at her house with her hair dyed jet-black, and clothed in a black sweater, a frilled hot pink miniskirt, black lacy tights, and black combat boots. Her hair had been crimped and backcombed and was crowned with a pink-and-black spotty Alice band, and her lips and nails were painted bright pink.

Whereas, Nessie was only dressed in gray skinny jeans, beige boots, a black hooded cardigan, a beige faux-fur overcoat, and a black beanie.

"Trying out the gothic look, huh?" Renesmee teased playfully.

"Still haven't passed driver's ed yet, huh?" Bridgit replied with a teasing smile as Renesmee hopped into the passenger seat of her Chev rolet.

"Touché."

Bridgit started the car and began driving. "So where's your boyfriend today?"

Renesmee sighed. "I've told you enough times, he's not my boyfriend."

"Then what IS he to you?"

"Well . . ." she fought for words to describe her and Jacob's relationship. "He's been my best guy friend for as long as I can remember."

"Well then, where is he? He ALWAYS drives you to school."

"He had, um, family obligations."

"Well, in my opinion, you guys should totally go out. He's so hot, and you're so close to each other. And you're real pretty, too."

"Me and Jacob could never be like that!" Renesmee protested. "We're like brother and sister."

"No you're not." Bridgit insisted. "At least, not anymore. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Bree, stop it. Jacob and I aren't like that. We just have a strong tight bond."

"Whatever." Bridgit shrugged. "Your loss."

Nessie laughed. "Whatever you say, Bree."

It was at that precise moment that Bridgit pulled up at the high school. As soon as they got out of the car, another friend of hers, Rhiannon, ran up to them.

"Have you seen the new Latino boy?" she cried. "He's so _hot_!"

_Nahuel?_

"Where is he?" Bridgit demanded. "I wanna see him!"

"He's at the school office getting registered and stuff. Come on!"

The three girls walked up the front steps and passed the usual medley of high school students on their way to the office. Renesmee could here excited squeals about 'the Latino boy'.

**My**_ Latino boy, _she thought possessively. At least . . . he'd always been _her_ hero, when it came down to it. And she was curious to meet another half-vampire like herself.

Bridgit suddenly squealed and yanked on her arm, mouthing "Oh my god.". Nessie followed the direction of her gaze. And saw . . .

A boy. Well-built. With skin an impossible rich, dark brown. Eyes the color of warm, warm teak. And hair - hair long and thick and black falling over his deep eyes.

Which were staring at her with such an intense gaze that her knees _almost _buckled.

The boy turned away from the vice principal, with whom he had finished speaking, and smiled, with perfect white teeth. _He's beautiful, _Renesmee thought. _Perfectly handsome. Mom never told me _**that**.

He walked over with a sure, steady, loping gait, still smiling. "Renesmee."

"He _knows _you?"

Ignoring Rhiannon, Nessie replied, "Nessie, actually. Or Ness. No – just Nessie, really." She blustered, feeling foolish.

"I'm Nahuel." The boy said, with his deep, rich, warm voice, "We met before, once. When you were very young."

"I know. Mom and Dad told me about it." She smiled prettily. "And I still remember."

"You _know _him?" Bridgit, this time.

Renesmee finally tore her eyes away from Nahuel. "_Yes_. We're – family friends."

Nahuel chuckled softly, his gentle quiet laugh barely audible to anyone but Renesmee.

And then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." Nahuel said. He smiled again, the warmth spreading throughout his face. "We have some catching up to do. Bye . . . Renesmee."

"Bye." _We _**have**_ to talk later. We have a _**lot **_of catching up to do_.

Renesmee walked to her first class of the day with Bridgit and Rhiannon on both sides of her, asking curious questions about her and Nahuel.

* * *

><p>Jacob had never been one for family-pack gatherings.<p>

He reminded himself of this as he squirmed uncomfortably while watching Paul and his sister Rachel snuggling up on the couch. They were in Sam and Emily's living room together, watching a romance – _romance _– movie on TV. Sam and Emily on the _other _couch, doing the _same _thing. What was this, couples retreat?

So much for pack togetherness. He'd come here to escape from romantic pressures and hang with his pack. He'd been doing a great job of it so far. Thank God Jared and Kim were normal people and went to the movies to do this.

A knock on the door broke into his thoughts. Grateful for the distraction, Jacob called, "I'll get it!" and rose to open the door.

He'd never been so happy to see Seth in his life.

"Hey, Jake!"

"Hi, Seth."

"How are things over at the Cullen's? Why didn't you _tell _us you were back? We had to hear it from Emily."

"Who's the _we_?"

"Me and Quil." Seth said.

It was then that a certain long-limbed gangly werewolf stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey, Jake, man."

"Quil." They hugged.

"Hey, why can't _I _join in in the welcome-back happiness?" Seth whined.

"Shut up, Seth," Quil smirked.

"Whatever." To Jake, "Are you going to let us inside or what?"

"Sure thing, kid."

It was inside, when the three of them were comfortably seated at the dining table, that Quil popped the big question. Or rather, two.

"Where's Renesmee? How come you didn't come over with her?"

"Yeah. I thought we're not meant to be far away from our imprints for long." Seth added.

Jacob glared at him, then turned to his cousin.

"I just – needed some space." He managed a smile. "From the bloodsuckers. And Renesmee's at school; she can't come."

"You could've come at the weekend."

"Can it, Seth." Quil warned.

Seth shrugged amiably. "Just trying to help."

"Where's Leah?"

The quiet observation from Jake had an immediate effect. Both boys suddenly looked shifty. Quil nudged Seth.

"She's with Embry." Seth said, not quite meeting Jacob's eye.

_Huh? _"Embry as in how?"

"As in date . . . kinda?"

_WHAT? Leah and Embry? Aw man!_

Quil looked sympathetic. "We were shocked, too."

"How did that happen?" Before they could answer, he put his hand up. "In fact, I don't even want to know."

"It's okay." Seth said. "They seem to be happy together . . . for now."

"What do you mean, _for now_?"

"What if one of them imprints?"

"Yikes."

"Exactly."

_Okay, time to change the subject. _"Anyway, how's Claire doing?" He missed the scrawny little nine-year-old.

"She's doing great." Quil said, not without a smile.

"Yeah, Leah's her babysitter." Seth couldn't help chiming in.

"I'll bring her around sometime." Quil added, like a proud father or uncle.

"Yeah, she and Nessie are so close, they could be sisters." Jake said, remembering.

Quil nodded in agreement. "Claire adores Nessie."

"And Nessie would do anything for her."

They grinned sappily. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Jacob." Rachel appeared with Emily by her side. The two had grown close, weirdly. Jake's other sister, Rebecca, had never gotten along with Emily. She was more suited to Leah.

"Hey, Rach." Jake said casually, giving his sister a hug. "Paul treating you well?"

"What do you think?"

"Good. Then I don't have an excuse to break his nose again."

"And have me break _both _your arms." Rachel retorted calmly.

Quil and Seth exchanged a quick grin.

"You guys good?" Emily asked. "Want a snack or anything?"

"Just ate."

"Good." She turned to Jacob. "How's Renesmee?"

She and Rachel noted the swallow, the hesitation, and the slight turn of head.

"She's good."

"You should bring her over one of these days." Rachel declared. "It's been ages!"

"It's been _two months_." Seth said demandingly, and earned a sharp nudge from Quil. "Ow!"

"Yeah, sure." Jake replied in easy agreement.

He missed Nessie already, but how could he face her, feeling those sudden, _wrong_ feelings toward her? "_She's only six years old, Jake!"_, he thought to himself. _"What are you, a paedophile?" _And he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way.

He was going to have to keep his distance for awhile.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Quil sought out Jacob. He could sense his cousin was upset, but couldn't exactly place <em>why<em>. He just knew it had something to do with Nessie.

He roved around First Beach. He and Jake always used to hang out there as kids. Jake had to be there somewhere. Quil got to the south end of the crescent and, sure enough, he found Jacob sitting on the sand, facing the sea.

"Hey."

Jacob turned and appraised him expressionlessly. "Hey."

Quil tentatively sat down next to him. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, looking at the waves, until Jake finally spoke.

"It's Nessie."

"I know."

Jacob looked at him, not surprised. "She's - grown up. I don't know what to do."

"I've not reached that stage yet, with Claire. I'm just happy to be her protector. I'm like a big brother or cousin to her. I still have, like, eight years till I have to worry about being more."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do when that happens?"

"I don't know. I've not thought about it."

"Same for me. Then, all of a sudden, I start having thoughts about her - and me." He narrated what happened that night he'd woken up to find a grown-up Nessie in his bed. "And she's only six years old." He looked Quil straight in the eye. "What can I do?"

Idly, Quil jiggled a stone in his hand. He had listened throughout Jake's speech without a single interruption. "Well," he said finally, "I have a firm policy against offering advice." Pausing, he looked out at the sea. "And policies are made to be broken." He looked back at Jacob. "Don't do anything until she tries something first, or you'll have both Edward and Bella to answer to." He watched Jake smile. "And, for now, just try to be her best friend. You know her better than anyone."

Jake play-punched him. "She already has a best friend. That girl she hangs out with, Bridgit."

"Okay, her best _guy _friend." Quil grinned. "Don't go all big brother on her. She's too old for that."

Jacob laughed for the first time in forty-eight hours.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like my character Bridgit Sanders? In the next chapter, Nessie and Nahuel will 'catch up' as they say.<strong>

**Thanks a million for eading! Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far!**


	3. Interesting Developments

**So this is the third chapter of my story, where Renesmee brings Nahuel home to her family. Also, there is an _interesting development _at the Wolf Pack; which could be bad, or could be good. Hope you guys like this chapter, and please review with your much needed opinions! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the twilight characters, but I _do _own the plot. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Interesting Developments<span>

It was a family tradition for the Cullen girls (Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme) to take Renesmee out on the first day of school after any vacation (christmas, spring break, summer), just as it was a family tradition for the Cullen guys (Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle) to take Nessie out on the last day of school before any vacation.

So, family tradition not withstanding, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella geared up in their Christian Louboutins, Uggs, Mahnolo Blahniks, and Converses respectively, and set off to pick their niece/daughter/granddaughter up from school and take her out for a treat.

As usual, heads turned as the four vampires climbed out of Esme's BMW and headed onto the school grounds.

"Your family is so cool." Bridgit said wistfully as she and Renesmee watched them approach. To her, Bella was Nessie's sister, Rosalie and Alice were her cousins, and Esme was her mom.

"Really?" Nessie was surprised. To her, Bridget's family was better than hers. No wonder she was over at Bree's house half the time. Bree had a _real _family. "You're family's _way_ cooler."

"Huh." Bridgit snorted.

"Hey, Nessie . . . Bridgit." Esme said courteously.

"Hi, mom." Nessie said.

Bella's mouth twitched.

"Hi, Mrs Cullen." Bridgit said, smiling widely. "Hey, Rosalie; hey Bella."

Rosalie gave a half-hearted smile while Bella waved. Esme gave Rose a reproachful look.

Bridgit, oblivious, looked Alice from head to toe. "Hey Alice; oh my gosh, are those the latest?"

Alice beamed. "Isn't she so cute? She'd love to come with us!"

"Um Alice, it's just us and Renesmee . . ." Bella stepped in quietly.

"Come with you where?"

They all looked at Bridgit. Nessie looked away. Alice answered.

"Oh, just to the mall with us and Renesmee."

"Alice," Esme said reproachfully.

But it was too late. "Cool! I mean, I'd totally love to come."

"But you can't." Rosalie stepped in quickly. "It's just us and Renesmee, right Nessie?" She looked pointedly at her niece.

Nessie brought herself to look up at Bridgit. "It's a family thing - you don't have to come."

Bridgit looked around at all of them, then slowly nodded. "It's alright. See you." She started to go, then turned. "Call me when you get back."

Then she left.

"Let's hit the road, shall we?" Rosalie declared, brandishing the car keys. The five of them headed for the car for their unofficial mall crawl, Nessie looking back after the retreating back of her best friend worriedly.

She hated keeping who she was, and who her family was, a secret, especially from Bridget. They were meant to be best friends forever, but she'd kept this secret from her for a year-and-a-half, since they met eachother the summer before freshman year. Watching her, she hoped she wouldn't hold this against her.

As she walked to the car, she could have been mistaken, but she might have seen a glimpse of Nahuel, watching them.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Jacob left. Renesmee and Nahuel were now sort-of-friends, and she loved listening to stories about his enthralling past. Of course, her favorite part was the one when he saved her and her family from the Volturi. It was so <em>easy, <em>talking with Nahuel and having a good time, but she still thought about Jacob. She couldn't help it - She missed him. Nahuel was funny and enchanting and fun to hang out with, but Jacob was her best friend for life, her comrade-in-arms. She just wondered when he would come back, and what was taking him so long.

Nessie put up a front with Bridgit and the rest of her friends, but she couldn't fool her family. They were worried about her, and she knew it. So, on Friday afternoon after school, she told Nahuel that she wanted to take him to her family, and let them know he was in town again.

"Are you sure about this?" Nahuel asked her, as they walked down the driveway.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Nessie said determinedly. "You're a friend of the family. They'll be happy you're in town."

_And they'll stop worrying over me being depressed while Jacob's away, _she thought.

They reached the grand main entrance, and Renesmee rang the doorbell before either of them could change their minds. "I'm hoooome!"

"Coming!" In a flash, Esme was there, holding the door open for them. She looked from Nahuel to Nessie and back again, and then recognition dawned. "Oh, hello, Nahuel. We didn't know you were in town." Her eyes slid back to Nessie. "Come in."

Nahuel gave Nessie a quick 'I hope you know what you're doing' glance before stepping into the house. Nessie followed after him.

Ten minutes later, Renesmee and Nahuel were seated in the drawing room, surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward. They'd passed the small talk and the vampires were now scrutinizing Nahuel, wondering what to say next.

"So, how's aunt Huilen?" Jasper asked. "I hope she's doing well."

"Oh, she's doing great." Nahuel declared. "She sends her warmest regards to all of you."

"How come she didn't accompany you?" Emmett wondered. "It's been a long time since we last got to see her."

"She's running a new business in Brazil."

"What kind of business?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"A kind of party planning business."

Alice perked up at that one. "Really? That sounds like fun. I have to go check it out one of these days."

"Yes, you should. She'd love to have you help out." Nahuel grinned.

Then Edward spoke up. "What about your father?"

There was a meaningful pause, in which Nessie glared at her father.

"I don't know what he's up to." Nahuel finally replied, in a tone that showed he didn't care either. Renesmee looked up at him. He continued. "But my sisters have finally separated from my father and they're doing well."

Edward and Bella glanced at eachother and an unspoken thought passed between them. Finally, Edward stood up from his antuque seat. "Nahuel . . . can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Edward . . ." Bella whispered, but he just shook his head at her.

Nahuel glanced at Nessie, then got up casually. "Sure," he said with a shrug. "Why not?"

When the two of them left the room, Renesmee turned to Rosalie quizzically.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Rose tried to assure her.

Nessie snorted. "As if." She smiled complacently. "Don't worry, I'll wrangle it out of somebody in no time."

* * *

><p>Seth was tired of Jacob hanging around his house. He could see that Jacob was obviously having problems with his imprint, Renesmee, but obviously, staying away wasn't the best option. They all knew how that affected the imprinted wolf. Besides, Jake was getting on Leah's nerves, and that was never good.<p>

"Hey, Jake." Seth called to the alpha wolf planted on the couch playing video games. "Shouldn't you be going back by now? I'm sure Nessie's missing you."

His Alpha just shrugged. "She'll be alright."

_Right._ "Look, why don't you wanna go back? I mean, what's the real reason?"

"You wouldn't understand." Jacob retorted. "You've not imprinted."

"And, hopefully, I won't in the near future."

Jake smirked. "Trust me, you won't think that once you actually imprint."

"Whatever." Seth sat down on a nearby beanbag to join him at the game. His character challenged Jake's to a duel. "Hey, isn't this the game that Nessie always used to beat you at?"

Jacob smiled, remembering. "Yeah. It is."

There was a short silence as the two reminisced, then Leah broke it by bursting into the room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Seth, what's he still doing here?" she demanded. "You said you'd get him out by the time I get back."

"Nice to see you too, Leah." Jacob replied breezily.

Leah fumed silently, but overlooked it and turned back to Seth. "Seth, I've got to talk to you. It's important."

The hint of desperation in her voice let him know that this wasn't to be discussed with Jacob around.

"Okay," he replied slowly. "Is it about - "

"Yes," Leah cut in quickly. "New . . . developments."

"Ahhh."

"What are you keeping from me?"

Both siblings turned to Jacob. Leah looked annoyed and a bit guilty, while Seth just looked . . . bewildered.

"It's nothing." Leah tried to shrug it off. "Just between Seth and me."

"It's not nothing," Jake all but whined. "What are you keeping from me? I deserve to know."

"All right." Leah sat down resignedly. "It's just . . . Embry and I were hunting a couple of days ago with Brady and Collin, and then Collin and Brady started going all hyper, and at first Embry and I couldn't tell _why_, but then we caught the scent."

Jake's blood grew cold. "Scent of what?" _Not . . . newborns?_

"I know what you're thinking, and, no, thank God."

"The scent of another werewolf." Seth butted in. "That was what they smelled. And not one of us."

"Sam thinks another Wolf Pack is infringing on our territory." Leah added. "That's the new development."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Jacob asked, anger and hurt written plainly on his tan face.

"You looked too upset already. We didn't bother you with more."

"Well, thanks a lot." He stood up. "You're right, Seth. I shouldn't stay far away from my imprint - my other half - for long, for whatever reason. This is stupid; I'm missing her too much. I have to go back."

On his way out, he paused and looked back. "You'll inform me of any new . . . developments?"

Leah and Seth swallowed their guilt and nodded.

And with that, Jacob left determinedly on his way.

Jacob Black was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Thanks for reading, and please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	4. Important! Author's Note!

**Hey guys, **

**I enjoy the story but I won't add another chapter until I get _atleast _one more review! I really appreciate your opinions on this story, because I am just starting out on fanfiction, and they will be of GREAT help to me! So review, please!**

**Yours truly,**

**superwritergirl97 :)**


	5. Unspoken Problems

**Sorry this chapter took sooo long to get out but I was being a MAJOR procrastinator with _everything_, because summer vacation's almost here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Unspoken Problems<span>

Rosalie Hale watched her young niece from a distance as Nessie ran off eagerly to go hunting with the ever present Nahuel. It was certainly a change from her usual hunting partner (a certain MIA werewolf), but Rose couldn't tell - _yet_ - if it was good or bad. Her niece still missed Jacob - that was obvious, but how did she feel about the fellow half- vampire, Nahuel?

There was only one way to find out. Rose lightly marched over to where Jasper was reclining on a stuffed armchair reading some Emily Bronte book. The blond male vampire enjoyed reading classicsand read several, sometimes in one day, his favorite being the Bronte sisters. Rosalie and Alice couldn't understand he and Nessie's shared love for classics.

"Jasper," she asked demandingly, "What do you think about Nahuel?"

Jasper looked up at the blonde female vampire curiously. He saw that Rosalie was worked up about something and decided to answer her question as neutrally and indifferently as possible. "He's nice enough. He knows a lot."

"Do you think Nessie has developed any . . . feelings for him?" Rosalie pressed on, with growing panic. What if her sweet little Nessie was falling for the half-vampire? Without meaning to, she felt sorry for Jacob. She wouldn't like him to come back to _that._

"Rosalie," Jasper chided, "She's only known Nahuel a week. She doesn't know what to feel about him."

"What about Nahuel?" Rosalie demanded. "Does he feel anything for her? He _does_ know she's the only female of his kind, except for his sisters." She shuddered to herself at the thought.

Jasper's light eyebrows furrowed, recalling the mixed feelings he got from Nahuel whenever he was around Nahuel and Renesmee. "I think he's _infatuated _with her." He concluded.

"He would be." Rose said smugly, tossing her rich blonde hair back. _But if he tries anything . . . _well, all she could say was that she'd never allow it with her around. Her Nessie was too young for anything like that. Even the dog knew that.

Her sister interrupted her thoughts with a shriek. "Nessie's friend Bridgit is coming up the driveway!" Alice cried out. As usual, this was a cue for all the vampires in the area to try to look - and act - normal. Alice ran to answer the door, plastering a hundred-kilowatt smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice!" Bridgit said cheerfully (they were on a first name basis). She casually shifted her dark purple Juicy school bag. "Is Nessie in? She asked me to come over after school to help her with Math and stuff."

"Hey, Bridgit . . . well, actually she just went out - But you should come in anyway; she'll be back soon." Alice let the tall brunette into the Cullen mansion and gently shut the door behind her. As they walked in, Alice's petiteness was framed by Bridgit's long and lanky willowy figure. "Gosh, how did you get so tall? I remember when I first saw you you were as small as me!"

"I dunno . . . I got my major growth spurt last year." She shrugged.

They were met by Esme, who was still wearing an apron from cooking dinner. "Oh Bridgit, you missed Renesmee, she's out with Nahuel."

"Isn't she always?" Bridgit replied with a heavy sigh. It was getting annoying. "Don't worry, I'll wait here for her." She waved to Rosalie, who waved back.

As soon as Bridgit's back was turned, Rose sidled up to her sister. "Have you noticed, how Jasper never seems in the least bit bothered whenever Bridgit's around, unlike for most other humans?"

They watched as Bridgit glided over to Jasper to chat about the Emily Bronte book he was reading. "Rose!" Alice snapped. "She's Nessie's _best human friend_! He'd never _dream _of harming her in any way!"

"I know, but isn't it strange?"

Alice narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, silently watching Jasper and Bridgit. She bit her lip. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Renesmee Cullen was trying to beat Nahuel at hunting, the much more agile half-vampire far surpassing her.<p>

"I need a break," she panted, almost collapsing after going after the same moose as the older guy.

He grinned. "Sure thing, Renesmee." They sat down together on the grass. Nessie was dressed in a purple hoodie over a red tank top and blue denim cut-off shorts with sandals, while Nahuel was dressed in a casual t-shirt and and jeans with sneakers. "How about I teach you how to hunt like me."

"Oh, no thanks." she protested. "The only teacher I've ever had is my friend Jacob." She fell silent, remembering. She missed him so much.

"Renesmee?" She looked up at him. "Tell me about this Jacob. Is that the shapeshifter who I always saw you with the first time I came?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend, the best friend you could ever have. But things have been . . . strange, lately." Just remembering what had happened _that morning _made her stomach flop.

"And that makes you sad." He was now watching her intensely.

"I guess." She absently twirled a lock of her hair. "And - confused."

"Where is he now?"

"He went back to his place and he's not been back for awhile. I don't know what's wrong." A flash of anger illuminated the soft features of her crystalline face. "He tells me everything! I don't know what I did!"

It was at that point that Nahuel remembered a special gift he'd seen years ago from the little Renesmee. "Can you show me what happened, Renesmee? With your gift?" Renesmee hesitated for a moment, then nodded nervously. Nahuel gently took one of her hands and pressed it onto his cheek. Nessie closed her eyes and channeled all her thoughts to sending her and Jacob's history to the South-American half-vampire. She sent him memories of her and Jake, together, ever since she was a toddler - how he always used to be there for her for anything, how they had great times together, how he helped her through everything, how they had such a special connection they could tell each other anything with the other person understanding. They'd had such fun together, with eachother, over the years. He was always _there. _And Nessie could never imagine losing that.

She got to the time she was caught in his bed, the day before he left. She saw in her mind's eye the way Jacob had looked at her eyes with his dark chocolate eyes, they way _she _was seeing _Jacob_. How they'd fit. Together.

She pulled her hand away from Nahuel's cheek with a little gasp and was once again looking into his tan handsome face, his eyes so full of concern and _understanding_. "It's natural, Renesmee."

Her fragile eyebrows scrunched up. "Oh, it's natural to react that way toward a werewolf I've been friends with forever? Okay, I'll just go try it with Jacob's friend Seth then."

Nahuel laughed deeply but still gently - everything was always gentle with him. Nessie loved that. He picked up a lock of her bronze tresses and twirled it around his fingers, still watching her. "You're not making this easy, Renesmee."

"Well, what did you expect?" she said with a smile, playfully pushing him.

He pulled her up swiftly and paused to stroke her cheek. "Come on, young Renesmee. We have some hunting to do."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Jacob set off determinedly down the road to the big Cullen house. He and Renesmee might not be ready to be more than what they were, but that didn't mean things had to change. Right now, he just wanted everything to be back to the way it always was between them. He missed that. He'd feel awful if he had to pressure Nessie into anything.<p>

It was time for him to go back and face her again, _without_ certain inappropriate thoughts running through his head, especially with Edward around. But remembering that morning he'd caught her peacefully lying alongside him in his bed, he wondered if he really would be able to do that. Just thinking about seeing her, his Nessie, again made his stomach tighten. How would he still be able to play around with her like before, holding her in his arms, without feeling something?

It was so wrong. But he had to go back. He couldn't stay away.

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Bella was worried about Renesmee's fast attachment to the dependable Nahuel. Edward found her looking at Nessie and Nahuel laughing together in the woods from the front porch with a slight crease between her eyebrows and could guess what she was thinking, even though he could not read the thoughts himself.<p>

"Bella?" He called.

She paused, then turned around. Her amber eyes showed what she was feeling clearly. "She's growing up so fast . . ." she muttered.

Edward took her in his arms. "I know, but we're going to have to let her make her own choices, her own decisions."

"Yes, I know that, but - " She sighed in frustration. Edward looked into her eyes. "When Jacob left her and she was so sad, and_ depressed, _I hated it, and I hated Jacob for a short time, and Nahuel came and she seems happy with him around. But . . . " She couldn't finish.

"We knew this was going to happen someday. Nessie's growing into an independent young lady."

"But she still needs her parents." She insisted. Edward chuckled.

"You're right about that."

"And what about Jacob?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward. When he couldn't reply to that, she growled, "He'd better get back here soon."

As if in answer to her statement, the doorbell rang. Bella glanced at Edward, then went and opened the door. "Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, joy written explicitly all over her face. She hugged him hard. Jacob hugged her back with relief. He'd been scared Nessie would open the door for him, but her mother had come instead. He'd missed Bella for sure.

"Welcome back, Jacob." Edward said warmly. "We all missed you."

"Everyone?" He thought about Nessie. She probably hated him for leaving like that without saying anything to her. They were supposed to be best friends. Guilt knotted up his stomach. He'd still face her, and explain the best he could without freaking her out.

"Yes, everyone!" Bella answered, letting go of him. "What took you so long?"

Jacob just shrugged. "I was missing home and I had things to do with my pack."

"Nessie really missed you while you were away." Edward stated.

Jacob felt a lump in his throat again. "I know. I missed her too." _More than you know. _"Where is she?"

"She went out hunting in the woods." Carlisle said, coming to see Jacob with the rest of the Cullen family. "Glad to have you back." Everybody greeted Jake, Esme even giving him a hesitant hug. Emmett thumped him on the back cheerfully.

"I bet you can't wait to see Nessie, right," he told Jacob, "if that's how this imprint thing works." Jake nodded with a smile. "She'll be so glad to see you, she's been so strung up all week." Rosalie elbowed him - hard. "Ow!"

Jacob looked around. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's with Bridgit in the living room." Alice told him. "She's waiting for Nessie." Jake remembered Nessie's best friend - besides him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait together for her." He said, going to stay in the living room.

In the heat of the moment, nobody remembered to tell Jacob about Nahuel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everybody who reviewed for all the nice reviews, it was GREAT reading what you think!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm new at this!**

**- superwritergirl97 **


	6. Troubled Homecoming

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! It's my first ever Twilight fanfic!**

**In this chapter, Jake _finally _comes back, only to meet a half-vampire he met once long ago . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I only own the plot, my character Bridgit Sanders, and all that :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five - Troubled Homecoming<span>

It was a simple fact that her family and closest friends could testify to that Renesmee Carly Cullen usually waited to the last minute to do certain stuff; stuff like Math homework. Even if it meant leaving her best girl friend waiting with a bunch of vampires at her Forks house till dusk. Being distracted by a particular male half-vampire didn't help either.

They were lying on the ground side-by-side looking up at the setting sun, when it suddenly crossed her mind. She sprang up in horror, realizing she had practically abandoned her best friend.

"Is something wrong?" Nahuel asked worriedly, the rays from the sun showing up the intensity of his smooth face.

"No, nothing, it's fine, it's just - " She paused to take a deep breath and calm herself, inadvertently pushing the bronze curls falling over her face back. "I left my best friend at my house; she's a human; I'd better get back."

"Fine," Nahuel said, getting up as well. "I'll walk you back."

Nessie had no reason to infer to this, so she silently let him walk instep beside her, pulling her Kate Spade school bag onto her shoulder. She was deep in thought, wondering how to explain her being caught up with Nahuel to her sceptic best friend. Nahuel noticed this and kept the silence, simply giving her sideways glances as they ambled off in the direction of the Cullen house.

Upon arrival, Renesmee strode into her house with the usual, "I'm hooome!". She could hear chatter and laughter coming from the living room, Bridgit's among them. Nessie gave a sigh of relief. She was still here; her best friend wasn't mad at her. She made a bee-line for the living room, Nahuel following close behind her.

Emmett blocked her path, quick as a flash. "Uh, before you go in there, Ness, there's something you should know."

"What?" she asked impatiently, trying to dodge him. He stopped her swiftly; she pushed at his chest in retaliation. "Get out of the _way_, Uncle Emmett, Bree's waiting for me."

"Okay," he said, his palms in mock-surrender, "just thought you'd like to know that your werewolf friend, Jacob, is back." He smirked as he viewed her reaction.

"Jacob?" She repeated, wide-eyed. _Jake's back? He's _HERE_!_

Emmett stepped back as his niece ran past him into the living room.

Upon entry, Bridgit smiled widely at her, pointing at Jacob excitedly, mouthing, _he's come back!_

Nessie nodded with a thumbs up, already spotting her other best friend standing talking with her parents at the other side of the room. "Jake!" she exclaimed. It was weird - she was just so happy to see him.

Jacob and her parents looked up. Jake nodded at her with a smile, and an expression flickered on his face before it bacame closed and still. She just hoped the smile was an I'm-so-glad-to-see-you-too smile. What was up? Maybe Jake and her parents were talking about something serious.

Completely and momentarily forgetting about Nahuel, Nessie crossed to the other side of the room in a few seconds and hugged her Jacob with careless abandon. Jake put his arms close around her like usually but automatically tensed. Nessie felt it, just like she couldn't help feeling the muscles under his shirt. She felt something deep in her stomach, sharp yet _sweet_. Edward coughed surreptitiously. Jake exhaled and let go of her, and the feeling immediately went away.

Nessie smiled into his strong warm eyes. "What's been going on at LaPush? I've really missed you."

Jake smiled back at her while shifting uncomfortably. "Oh, I just went on patrol with the pack for a bit. Everything's alright."

"Are you sure?" Nessie knitted her gold brown eyebrows with worry. She was worried about him, and, like her mother, it showed clearly on her soft tender vibrant face. "What took you so long?"

Jake glanced at her parents as if for permission, which told her all she needed to know. She looked at all three of them together. "There's something you're not telling me." She said accusingly.

"We're still discussing it, Renesmee." Her mother said. "Go do your math homework with Bridgit; we'll tell you when we're ready."

She turned to Jacob and beamed at him with her full-on special-Renesmee-smile. "Jake?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Not now, kid."

She knew he was just joking, but it still annoyed and hurt her. Hadn't she already shown that she wasn't still a child, just a kid? She scowled and bounced back to where Bridgit was lounging. "Come on, Bridgit, let's go and work on that Math homework in my room." As they turned to leave, Nessie smiled sweetly and said to the threesome on the other side of the room. "Oh, and Jake, I thought you'd like to meet Nahuel - remember, the half-vampire who saved me? - He came to see me and he's over there." She gestured at Nahuel, then turned on her heel and headed up the stairs, pulling Bridgit along with her.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black was not easily disconcerted, but he was now. His eyes, now almost black, sought out the half-vampire he'd met only once in his relatively short lifetime. That same half-vampire that had saved the entire Cullen family (plus Nessie) by just showing up at the huge Cullen vs Volturi showdown. The same half-vampire that had watched and quietly observed the young Nessie, knowing that she was the only other female that was half-vampire and not related to him. Nahuel had thought about an older Nessie, Jacob had realized, <em>his <em>Nessie. That fact alone had unnerved him, and unconsciously troubled him, until it didn't seem like the half-vampire wasn't coming back. But now Nahuel _was _back at the Cullen's, and Jacob had no doubt in his mind that it was to see his Nessie. _His _Nessie. And now he was watching Nahuel, standing in the living room of the big Cullen house.

Nahuel was watching him too. He guessed Nessie had already told Nahuel about him.

"You've met Nahuel, haven't you, Jake?" Bella asked anxiously. Jake nodded.

"Hello, Jacob." Nahuel said courteously. "Renesmee's told me so much about you." He smiled a knowing smile. Jake struggled to control his temper.

"Hello." He said stiffly.

"Nahuel came to see how we were doing, now that he's traveling the world." Edward explained.

_Yes, especially a certain bronze-haired girl. _The thought came out involuntarily. Jacob glanced at Edward, but if the vampire had heard it, he didn't let on.

"So what's going on with your father?" Jacob asked curiously. _That _was something he needed to know. The guy was a definite threat. "I hear he's in town." He crossed his arms.

"That was what we were just discussing." Bella said. "Jake, both Nahuel agrees with us that Joham is capable of doing something sinister and harmful. We have to find it out and _stop _him, before he gets out of control."

"We don't know where exactly Nahuel's sisters are," Edward added, "but they might be Joham's allies, even though Nahuel is assuring us of otherwise."

"Can your pack help keep patrol for us, please?" Bella silently pleaded to Jake with her eyes. He wavered.

His eyes slid to meet Nahuel's calm ones. "Since this could harm Nessie, I'll ask them, and I'll keep patrol myself." He replied.

"Yay, Jacob!" Alice cried out. She and the others were still in the room. Jake grinned at her. She'd always been the Cullen he could never hate.

Nahuel acknowledged his agreement with a nod. "Thank you, Jacob. We'll really appreciate it."

"I'm sure you will." Jacob briefly considered telling Bella about the new scent, but decided against it. He'd wait until later, when the others weren't around. "I think I'll go catch up on some much needed sleep," He told Bella. "Talk to you in the morning."

She nodded. "Definitely."

Walking out the door, Jake was overwhelmingly happy to just be around his Nessie again, despite everything. But that didn't stop the disturbing feelings he was getting from creeping up on him. Just seeing her was breathtaking. Her scent, his favorite scent in the world, was starting to envelop him completely. And when she'd hugged him like usual, a burning sensation hummed in his stomach as she fit snugly in his arms. He'd wanted to _keep her _in his arms. But she'd tensed. Was she feeling something, just a little, too? Was he making her uncomfortable? Jake shook his head to himself. She still felt the same to him as always. He was just her Jacob, and he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Renesmee frowned as she got dressed for school the next Tuesday morning. She could hear Jake and her mom talking out in the hall. Was it just her imagination, or was Jacob actually <em>detaching<em> himself a little from her? She'd not actually done anything _wrong _in her recent memory, but ever since he'd come back, their usual easy going relationship had seemed a little strained. She pulled on a pair of gray metallic leggings, then a purple-and-black check mini trench coat Aunt Alice had bought for her over the weekend. She decided to pair them with zebra-print flats and a zebra-print pageboy cap and her light gray Roxy school bag.

Was Jake's detachment because of the weird not-so-sisterly feelings she was suddenly getting around him? Had he noticed she was beginning to get flutters in her stomach and a faster-than-usual heartbeat whenever he was around her? Had he noticed how her gaze always lingered over his abs whenever he took off his shirt?

Maybe the detachment was because of Nahuel, she mused, checking over her outfit in her mirror. She could sense her Jacob didn't like him, for some reason. And there was something Jake was keeping from her. He was supposed tell her everything; it was the way they were. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

She was no longer a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the fifth chapter of my JacobRenesmee fic. If you like it, if you don't like it, whatever, please review and tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, and so on.**

**I love this take on the story and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews really help and encourage me!**


	7. Double Bombshell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Twilight.**

**This chapter was giving me problems in the continuation of this story. I was already working on another story. Thankfully, some other fanfics I read during the time gave me some well needed inspiration. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six - Double Bombshell<span>

Alice Cullen, struck by a sudden bout of generosity, decided to help Esme rearrange the furniture in the family room. According to Esme, the arrangement was getting 'boring and overused'. The weather was especially cold that winter morning, but that didn't affect the two vampires of course. Esme glanced at her watch as they took down the red curtains curtains to be replaced by beige ones. "Where's Renesmee?" she wondered. "She should be down by now to get Jacob to take her to school."

Alice glanced up the stairs in the direction of Renesmee's room. "Should I get her?" She suggested helpfully. But there was no need to, because before Esme could respond, Nessie glided slowly down the stairs. What got Alice staring was her outfit: Armani Exchange Faux Fur Coat, Splendid Lurex-Flecked Striped Cardigan, Lacey Ikat-Print Skirt, Blossoming Babydoll Tank - Aéropostale, Solid Button-Front Cardigan - Aéropostale, Rag & Bone March Leggings, Garage- Stripe Scarf, Charlotte Russe Knit Beanie, and Uggs; with Gabriel & Co. 14k White Gold Diamond Drop Earrings, Porcelain Heart Pendant Necklace, and a Miu Miu Waxed-leather cross-body bag.

Nessie caught the stares and fingered the hem of her faux-fur coat uncertainly. "Do you think I went overboard?" she asked nervously. Alice smiled with glee.

"No way, you look awesome! I've always wanted you to dress like this; I'm glad you're not gonna turn out like your mom!" she exclaimed, giving the girl a hug.

Esme sighed, knowing Alice couldn't resist saying that.

"Do _you_ think I look nice, Grandma Esme?" Nessie asked her, now grinning.

"Yes, yes, you look lovely," Esme replied warily. Nessie beamed.

"Great! I can't wait for Bridgit to see me in this! She'll love it!" To her Aunt, she said, "Bree's driving me to school today."

"Really?" Alice frowned. "I thought Jacob was driving you to school, he usually does."

Ness avoided her eyes. Her aunt still didn't know about the change between Jake and her. "Yeah, but Bree and I wanted to talk specially about, uh . . ."

"The bonfire at La Push tomorrow?" Alice prompted.

_There's a bonfire at La Push tomorrow? _Nessie thought to herself._ I didn't remember . . . oh, right, Rhiannon was telling me about it but I wasn't really listening. _She'd been thinking about Jacob. She missed being his Nessie, but it didn't seem like she could be that anymore, from the way he was behaving around her nowadays. They still talked, but they couldn't even hang they way used to, _like best friends_.

"Right, about the bonfire," she told her aunt, subconsciously running a hand through her dark bronze curls. "We need to talk about what to wear and stuff like that."

"Well then, my dear niece," Alice proclaimed, "We'd better go shopping with Bridgit after school; I've got to get you ready!"

Renesmee smiled for Aunt Alice's sake, when really, the last thing she wanted was to try on a whole bucket load of uncomfortable clothing; frumpy outfit after frumpy outfit, until Alice deemed one 'worth donning'. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to show up for the bonfire at all. She moved to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast, and sat herself down at the island on a bar stool with a bowl of Cheerios. All the werewolves were always at the La Push bonfires; Jacob always used to accompany her to them, ever since she could remember. She recalled the times with fondness, all the way back when Jake had had to put her on his shoulders to roast marshmallows together sitting by the bright warm fire. La Push and everything in it was a major part of her Jacob's life, and he'd loved taking to where the other werewolves were to coo over her.

She could remember the time she met her little friend Claire Young for the first time at a bonfire on the reservation. She had been three years in old in human years; looking like a nine-year-old. _Claire had arrived with Embry and Emily and some others from the Makah tribe, and Jake's cousin, Quil Ateara, had immediately fleeted to her side. Jake tugged her over to Claire to meet and greet, and Nessie couldn't help being envious of Claire's clear russet skin, jet-black hair and chocolate eyes, just like Jacob's. Her Jacob really was beautiful, she realized, and so was Claire._

_Seth Clearwater came over with his sister Leah. Nessie didn't like Leah, because she could tell that the lean werewolf, for some reason, didn't like her, although she didn't say as much. It was just that Nessie could tell certain things like that about people, just like, now, she could tell that Claire meant a lot to Quil and he was adoringly protective of her. _

_Seth mentioned something jokingly about 'imprint' which made Embry laugh, Leah sigh, and Quil scowl. She could feel Jacob's arm tighten around her and she felt him stiffen beside her. Worried, she looked up at his face and saw anger in his dark - now almost black - eyes. She knew what sometimes happened when her Jake got mad. She desperately placed her hand on his cheek with soothing images of them playing with her family to calm him down. "Please, Jake," she whispered fearfully, "Not now."_

_Then Jacob's eyes cleared and he looked at her, stricken that he'd made her upset. "It's alright, Nessie," he tried to reassure her, "Nothing's happening." He forced a smile, cupping Nessie's cheek in his hand, and Nessie smiled back into his strong eyes, no longer alarmed. The night continued with as much fun as Jacob had promised her._

_Later, however, when they were at Sam and Emily's place, she could hear Jacob and Seth talking in hushed tones on the porch, from the living room._

_"Don't you ever mention imprinting in front of Nessie again." Jake growled furiously. _

_"Jeez, Jake, I'm sorry," Seth implored, "I didn't know she didn't know about it."_

_"Whatever, Seth," Jake said, "not a word about it until we - that's Bella, Edward, and I - decide she's old enough to know. We don't want to freak her out - or make her feel her feel . . . pressured . . . in anyway." _

_"Gosh, Jacob, NO." she heard Seth say. "God!" Jake just snarled._

_Nessie heard footsteps, and sprang up, careful not to wake up Claire, who was sleeping gently on the couch beside her. She sneaked into the kitchen before they could catch her eavesdropping. Emily was there washing up. She plopped down on a kitchen stool and looked up at Emily. "Emily," she asked curiously, "What's imprinting?"_

_There was no doubt that Emily had been startled. "Who told you anything about imprinting?" she asked, dropping the dish she was washing and staring, alarmed, at the little girl. _

_"I don't know . . . I think I overheard Seth or someone saying something about it." Nessie ducked her head and her hair fell like a curtain over her youthful face._

_"Well, it's not something you should worry yourself about now. I suppose someone will tell you when you get older."_

_"But I want to know _now_." Nessie whined softly to herself. She wasn't used to people keeping things from her. The people in her life always told her everything, especially her Jacob. What was this imprinting thing he was keeping from her?_

_Maybe that's what's going on with Jacob now, _Renesmee thought to herself. She was going to have to find out about imprinting from a reliable source, and it wasn't here.

"I'll see you later, Aunt Alice," she said to Alice with a smile, "I don't want to be late for school."

* * *

><p>Bridgit Sanders was already parked outside waiting for her once she got out of the house. "Look who's here to take you to school," Bridgit said. Nessie followed her gaze behind her. Jake was heading over to the house, looking like he had just been back from a morning jog. Nessie knew better. He was back from phasing to sniff the perimeter, for what no one in her family was still telling her about. It was frustrating. Couldn't they see she was no longer a kid?<p>

As Jacob jogged up, she watched the way the afternoon sun highlighted the contours of his well-muscled body and she marveled at the combination of strength and grace. Jake was usually shirtless half the time for as long as she'd known him, but Nessie had never fully appreciated the sight before. The muscles of his arms and chest moved in perfect symmetry. It was all she could do to tear her eyes away as he got close, and she managed to avert her eyes before Bree could notice.

Jake stopped in front of the two girls with his bright Jacob-smile, which, for some reason, was doing strange things to Nessie's stomach all of a sudden. After saying hi to Bridgit, he turned to Nessie. "Nessie, I thought I was taking you to school." There was a slight frown, printing _confused _all over his face.

Nessie couldn't help smiling back at her long-time friend, noticing his confusion. She tried hard to suppress the warm strange feelings she was suddenly feeling in the pit of her stomach from just looking at Jake's toned body, the same feelings she had been having since _that morning_.

"Um, yeah, it was just that you were _taking so long_." she mock-huffed. Jake grinned slyly. It was just like old times. Almost. She couldn't forget what that grin was doing to her.

"Always were the impatient brat," He muttered warmly. She rolled her eyes.

"So are we going or what?" She waved bye to Bridgit and marched Jake over to the garage. Bree, amused, observed the contrast of bright-pale skin and reddish-brown hair against coffee-tan skin and jet-black hair, before leaving. "Get out your Rabbit and let's go." Nessie demanded.

As always, Nessie sat back and watched as he tinkered with the old car. The Rabbit was another thing that was a part of her long history with Jacob. She could never help smiling at his dedication to the old thing. It was a part of him. Them.

Then Jacob stopped and swore. Nessie was instantly on alert. "What is it, Jake?"

"Nothing." he called. He turned to find Nessie sitting prettily on a counter top. "Just a damn gremlin in the engine."

"Should we take my Mom's car?"

"Aw, but Bella wouldn't like that, now would she?" Jake asked, a smile curving at his lips. They exchanged knowing looks.

"How about . . ." Nessie pretended to think. She grinned, Jacob was back and things were getting back to normal. Or so she hoped. "Hm . . . a ride?"

"Nessie, are you insane?" He stifled a smile, a smile Nessie felt he specially reserved for her. "What kinda ride?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about." She smiled what Jacob called her 'Nessie's gone loopy' smile. "On you. As a wolf."

"Uh huh." Jake scoffed sarcastically.

"We used to do it all the time when I was younger." Nessie persisted, not backing down.

"Yeah, when you were younger," Jake argued back, "I think you've gained quite a few pounds since then." He said sarcastically.

Anger. It was so quick and sharp that Nessie didn't realize it was there until she saw the hurt. "Don't make fun of me!" she snapped. "It's not funny!"

Jake was shocked; she'd not lashed out on him like this since that time they went hunting and he accidentally lost her. _She'd been so afraid_ . . . he remembered. And then Nessie was on full throttle.

"Stop treating me like a kid! Can't _anyone _see I'm no longer a little girl anymore?" She was surprised to find tears suddenly fill up her eyes. She turned her back on him.

Jacob watched frozen, shell shocked. Then he quickly walked up to her and took her in his arms. It had always helped him when he had to sooth her from a bad dream.

She relaxed against him, like always, then looked up searchingly at him in the eye. "So why won't you tell me?" she whispered.

"Tell you what?" Jake replied, his eyes softening at her distressed face.

"What you and my mom and dad were talking about." She let go of him. "I deserve to know." When he didn't respond, she frowned. "Is it about Nahuel?"

"A little." Jake admitted. Nessie waited impatiently for him to continue, so he sighed and went on. "Do you remember his father, Joham?"

Nessie made an impatient noise. "How could I forget _him_?"

"And - " He swallowed. "And you remember how experiments with vamps and humans?"

"Yeah?" She knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, he's out for you. He wants to try out something with you."

* * *

><p>Leah Clearwater jogged down the path, still alert, ready to phase at any time. She could see, in the distance, her Alpha phasing and running off with a certain light-skinned girl. She smirked. <em>Jake never could resist, <em>she thought to herself self-satisfactorily.

Then she tensed. She could smell something. Almost immediately, she was on all fours, only pausing to remove her clothes first. Phasing came naturally to her, that cool breezy morning, with the sun far completely covered by clouds. She started sniffing.

The scent was coming from the East. She managed to find a rough area in which she could determine the exact source. Stopping, she crouched on top of a hill.

The scent was so strong. She looked down below, where some children were walking up the steps to a building. She recognized that building, and bared her teeth with a growl.

The scent was most definitely coming from Nessie's school.

Leah phased back, and as she pulled on her clothes, she reached into her shorts' pocket and took out her phone. Then dialed a number. Someone picked up on the other line. "Sam," she said anxiously, "I think we've found a lead."

There really was an infringement by another pack on their territory.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it - I'm really sorry for the long wait! There were many external factors. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you are the best :D<strong>

**Please review to let me know what you think! I'm really starting out in this. :)**


	8. Wolf Sense

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**Leah's bringing bad news . . . ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven - Wolf Sense<span>

Jacob ran as fast as he could, his paws pounding soundlessly on the forest floor. Renesmee held on for dear life, with her nimble fingers digging into his shoulders. It had been a long time since he'd let her ride him and he had to be careful. As of now, her weight on his back was dragging him down. His wolf senses were as always on hyper-alert and everywhere (and everything) around them seemed make matters worse, he was going to have to keep on eye on what Leah was going on about.

Then a voice invaded his head. It took a while for him to recognize at it as Leah's herself.

_Jake, I can smell something near Nessie's school; I think it's the scent._

Jacob tensed. Nessie could feel it atop his back.

_Jake?_

_I heard you, Leah. I'm taking her to school right now. What should I do?_

_I don't think Nessie's the one in danger, Jacob. _Jacob could hear the annoyance in her voice.

_Have you contacted Sam?_

_Yeah, what do you _think_?_

Jacob chose to ignore that one. _Fine, I'll take her to school, but I'll be keeping a look out. If I catch that thing - _

_What do you think they _want_?_

Jacob paused for a second, remembered Nessie was still on him, and kept moving. _I don't know, Leah, but whatever it is, it can't be good._

Nessie shivered. "Bad news?" she asked, hesitantly. Jake's wolf just grunted in reply. Nessie said nothing after that, but when they got to the school, Jake whined. She slid off his back gracefully, pausing to stroke his soft fur. "If you wanna phase back, I'll look away," she whispered. "There's something you know that I'm sure I deserve to know as well."

Jacob looked into her eyes then, searchingly. She met his gaze fiercely; it was funny, he had the exact same chocolate brown eyes in his wolf form. He turned slowly to walk over to a grove of trees, and his sleek and lean wolf build slipped out of sight. Nessie turned around dutifully. She had never watched Jacob phase before, and she definitely was not going to start now.

She found herself humming as she passed the time, trying not to think about Jake naked. Under the hill, students were starting to stream into her school. She watched disinterestedly, until some guy on a motorbike purred into view. Looking closely, with a shock, she discovered that she knew those teak eyes and dark brown hair. _Nahuel_. She inwardly cursed herself for being so happy to see him again.

"You alright, Nessie?" Jake (now in human form) asked softly, turning up to stand beside her.

She whirled around to face him. "Is something wrong?" she demanded head-on. "I knew you were talking to someone."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I was talking to Leah." He replied, resigned. "She told me she smelled 'wolf' near your school."

Nessie blinked. "In my school?" Her eyes moved swiftly to her school building where more students were lounging around. Everyone there seemed 'normal'.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Jake's lips parted in a sly grin. "Your school's one of those private schools – " She cut him off with a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Shut up." Nessie said disapprovingly, "This is a very serious situation."

Jacob stopped smiling all of a sudden and sat down on the ground with a groan. He covered his face with his hands. A burst of worry flew up inside Nessie, seeing her protector looking so _lost _and _vulnerable_. Jake was the only stable thing in her life, Jake was her _rock_. If he broke down, she wouldn't be able to carry on, that much she was certain. She, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, had to do something.

In a flash, Nessie was down on her knees beside her Jacob, crouching in the damp undergrowth. She could remember this exact spot. It was where she fell down off a tree when she was three years old (nine in human years), and Jake had caught her and sat her down and kissed the boo-boos away. Maybe . . . maybe she could be the one to help this time.

"Jake?" No answer. "Ja-cob! It can't be _that _bad! Your pack knows about it, and they'll help us, won't they? Do Mom and Dad know?"

Suddenly, without warning, strong firm hands swooped up and swished her right off her feet. Jacob uncharacteristically plopped her onto his lap. Nessie found herself putting her arms around his neck, holding onto him the way she used to. She inhaled his earthy scent; it had always calmed her in the past. Now it just made her whole body tingle. She wanted to stay in her Jacob's arms, and not have to go to school and face Nahuel, and her mixed feelings about him.

However, Jake abruptly set her back on her feet, standing back up. "You've got to go to school, Nessie," He said unsteadily. He took a deep breath. "We'll take care of it, okay? Don't worry." She just looked up at him, for once at a loss for words. Sighing, Jake kissed her softly on the forehead. "Go."

So she went.

* * *

><p>At the Cullen house, Rosalie was bored and anxious. No news had arrived yet about the possible threat to her vulnerable niece. Would she have to teach Renesmee how to fight? She was so delicate! Still, her little Nessie had strong bones, and was quite capable of defending herself. It was just that, Rose <em>hated <em>not knowing what was going on. She paced back and forth over the front hall. Finally, she decided to leave the house for some fresh air to possibly clear her head. No sooner had she swung the polished front door open, than a figure appeared from the woods. Rose bared her teeth in a snarl. Arriving at her doorstep, was none other than Leah Clearwater herself.

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter EVER! Don't worry, longer ones are coming. I hope you like the way this story's going on so far . . . Of course, you can leave a review if you have any comments.<strong>

**Who's watched Breaking Dawn Part 1? I haven't gotten around watched it yet. :(**

**Christmas is almost here, I can't wait! :)**


	9. Unlikely Allies

**If you're still following this story, _gracias_! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - Unlikely Allies<span>

With her. Joham, Nahuel's no-good, rotten father, wanted to try out something _with her_. And that was all Jacob would tell her, under the pretext of 'not knowing what it is yet'. What could Joham possibly want? Did Nahuel have anything to do with this?

The thought filled Renesmee with dread. Could that be the reason the affable, amiable, half-vampire was so eager to be her friend? Was it all part of the scheme? She, herself, had been a witness to the tension between Nahuel and Jacob. Did Jake not like Nahuel because of his father?

She knew it wasn't fair to judge someone based on their family, but Nessie decided not to completely trust Nahuel just yet. Meanwhile, she was going to have to get the answers she needed from _somebody_. Fear clenched her as she walked past her school gates, suddenly realizing how much danger she was in if what Jake said was true.

"Nessie!" Rhiannon's voice interrupted her thoughts. Nessie whirled around to find her good friend hurrying towards her.

"Hey, Rhi-Rhi," she said casually. "What's up?"

Her friend cut straight to the point. "Have you seen Bridgit?"

Nessie frowned, pursing her lips. "Not in a couple days, no."

Rhiannon's face fell. "I mean today." She moved closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. "The Principal wants to see her."

"Maybe she got another award." Nessie tried to shrug it off. The bell would soon ring, and she would have to face Biology class with Nahuel.

"I don't think that's it, Nessie." Up close, Nessie could see Rhiannon's hazel eyes were clouded with worry. "He looked mad."

Renesmee had never seen their principal, Mr. Mayer, mad before. _That _was strange. Upon seeing Nessie's face, the other girl hooked her blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

The bell rang.

"Look, Rhi, I have to get to class. Talk to you later, okay?" Her mind was too preoccupied to start thinking about Bree now, Ness thought, as she headed for Bio.

* * *

><p>"You do realize you're on our territory, don't you, Leah?" Rosalie said mock sweetly as soon as she got over the shock of seeing the werewolf right on her doorstep. "Nothing I do to you can be held against me."<p>

"You do realize that territory thing was breached when Jake imprinted on your Renesmee, right, Rosalie?" Leah countered smoothly. It was all she could do to refrain herself from baring her teeth at the vampire as she barged past her into the house.

Rosalie scowled. She despised being reminded of that fact. To make matters worse, Leah was her least favorite person - after the dog. Jacob. Jake. _Whatever_.

After composing her face, Rose swiftly shut the front door and joined Leah in the hall. "So, what do you want?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

When Leah's eyes met hers, Rose was surprised to find worry in them. Something was definitely wrong.

Leah took a surreptitious survey of the surrounding area before speaking. She knew she really couldn't afford to be overheard right now. "Is anyone else here?"

"The other vampires are hunting."

"Nessie?"

"School."

She took a breath. "I have a hunch who the rogue werewolf scent belongs to. Nobody knows yet, not even Jacob." She hesitated. "Can I trust you?"

Astonished, Rosalie silently nodded.

"You have to help me bring her down."

"Her?"

"I think it's your Renesmee's friend."

For once, Rosalie was completely speechless.

* * *

><p>Biology class that day was unbearingly painful for Nahuel. The teacher was going on about reproduction, which was bringing back horrible memories for him. Try as he might, he could not block out the atrocities he'd committed in his past. It was awful.<p>

There was only one person he could speak to about these things, and luckily for him, she was finally within reach.

* * *

><p>After an excruciating Biology lesson on human reproduction, Nessie walked out to her locker. She was surprised to find Nahuel already there.<p>

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yes. We do." She agreed. "Lunch." He nodded.

When the lunch bell rang, she found him on a bench in the school courtyard. His gaze was on the sky behind her. She perched on the bench next to him tentatively. He shifted his eyes to her finally. She started to speak, but he lifted a hand to silence her.

"Me first. I have a question for you. Do you remember your early days?"

Clearly. "Yes . . . why?" She almost didn't want to know.

"How did you have self-control?" His eyes seemed to be probing into her soul now. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I had to." She could see the pain now, in those eyes.

"I wish I had that," he whispered, looking away.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry about your mother."

To her horror, he started trembling. "I'm a monster, aren't I?"

She grabbed his hand, desperately, forcing him to look at her. "Nahuel - your father's the monster, not you. He's the one who killed your mom, _not you_!" Nahuel's eyes were unfocusing, so she gripped his fingers tighter, making him focus again. "Listen to me. He wants me now. I don't know what to do!"

It seemed like he was coming back to life at just that. "I know."

"Wait - what?"

He slid his hand from hers. "He came to me a while back, asking me to join him in his experiments. I said no, of course."

Renesmee groaned. "Do you know what he wanted from you?"

"I know he wanted to use both of us. Be vigilant, Renesmee. He'll come for you too."

"What happens then?"

"I'll be there for you. Do you trust me, Renesmee?" Nahuel watched her carefully.

_Did she?_

"I'll have to," she told him.

That seemed to satisfy him. "How did you find out my father's plans?"

"Jake told me."

"Ah, him. Of course."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

Renesmee avoided Nahuel's eyes. "Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Leah briefed Rosalie on how she'd tracked the scent down. She didn't know how the girl became a werewolf, though, or how long she'd been one.<p>

"So what now?" Rose demanded, her speech returning to her at last.

"I was getting to that. We have to let her into the pack, but we have to find her first. Can you be of help to us? Do you know your niece's friend well?"

Rose couldn't help be a little flattered at the request. "Fairly well. I can get Nessie's assistance on that."

"Please don't tell her about this until we induct her friend." Leah pleaded. "It'll be for the best, I promise."

"Okay," Rose said. "I can do that. Who _can _we tell, though?"

"Just Jake and Sam's packs right now." She frowned and sighed. "I'll have to go tell them now." She reached the door, before adding, "And Rosalie?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Nahuel breathed an inward sigh of relief. Renesmee believed him. <em>Gracias a Dios.<em> That was the first step. His father, he could deal with him later, when the time came.

At that moment, something else was catching her attention. That Native-American friend of hers, Bridgit, was gliding down the corridor from the principal's office. Her eyes were shadowed, glazed, haunted. Her steps were swift. Her skin was glistening. Her hands were clenched tightly in fists. He noticed Renesmee wasn't the only one watching. So was their other friend Rhiannon from the cafeteria, her face creased with concern.

There was something wrong with their friend, and he knew the symptoms. Should he tell her? _No, not yet. Neither of them are ready. Bridgit would have to get through it on her own first._

For now, he was just glad to be with the only other one of his kind. She might not know it, but they needed each other. She may even need him more than that werewolf. Just the thought gave him joy.

Dread soon came after. His father was planning something big; he just knew it. He glanced back at his pretty half-vampire friend. That was why they had to stick together.

* * *

><p><strong>The unlikeliest alliances can make the greatest teams, can't they? ;)<strong>


End file.
